


Zombies are the New Blue

by Tsarcasm (Syberina5)



Series: Block of Wood [8]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syberina5/pseuds/Tsarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian’s employees are for shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies are the New Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wish alcohol was responsible.  
> Author’s Notes: Don’t ask. Nobody ask.

“Oh God.”  Justin said, and Brian didn’t have to look up to know his face was that disgusted scrunch he got when Gus picked toe cheese.  “Who came up with this?  The boobie twins?”

“Got it in one.”  Brian very strenuously did not throw the pen in his hand—with which he was writing notes for the despicable duo.  “Why did I hire those dumbshits again?”

“You didn’t,” Justin said, stroking Brian’s arm, still engrossed in the awfulness of the mock-ups before him.  “Ted did when you queened out over not being able to find someone passable and he—wisely—picked them because they were the most terrified of you and, as such, likely to do whatever you told them to.”

“Yes.  Theodore was a fucking genius for thirty seconds.  _However_ , he forgot that they cannot seem to engage their brains at all.  _Ever_.  What good are minions if all they do is drool and stumble over themselves?”’

“Lighten up, Pops,” Gus ginned on his way through the kitchen—taking an apple from the bowl.  “Zombies are cool.  They’re like… the new blue.”

“You little shit,” Brian made to chase the kid down and teach him some respect, if not for his elders (a stupid reason to respect someone—being old doesn’t mean anything other than you’re old) then at least for the guy buying the apple he was ingesting. 

Justin wrapped a hand around Brian’s arm, laughing, and pulled him back.  “Brian… the Boobie twins as zombies….”  The grin across the still somehow young face was calming and a turn on all at once.

“Fuck, they might almost earn their pay if all they ever did was hobble around mumbling ‘ _Brains, brains_.’”

“True,” Justin had a moue of thought, “but Cynthia would cap their asses before her latte was cold.”

“While Teddy cowered under his desk.”

“Probably.”

Their eyes met and the beat of straight-facedness was gone to the impish giggling that usually denoted Mikey and weed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering about the Block of Wood 'Verse, it is something I will be posting more of, this is just an unconnected bit within it.


End file.
